kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Friedrich Nietzsche
Friedrich Wilhem Nietzsche (sqt. '''Fridrih Niçe')'' lindi më 15 tetor 1844; vdiq më 25 gusht 1900. Është një nga filozofët më të shquar gjermanë të shek. të 19. Ai ka qenë një kritik i ashpër i Krishtërimit (dhe i fesë në përgjithësi), idealist gjerman i Feminizmit dhe modernizmit në përgjithësi. Ai konsiderohet si një mjeshtër i vërtetë i aforizmave filozofike të krijuara në formë eksperimentale. Për këtë arsye, ai është urryer, adhuruar, keq-interpretuar dhe ndoshta mbetet edhe sot e kësaj dite filozofi më i vështirë për t’u kuptuar. Nietzsche ka lindur me 15 tetor të vitit 1844 në Ryken të Lajpcigut, në Saksoni. Ai u rrit në gjirin e një familjeje protestante, ndërsa i ati ishte prift. Ky i fundit vdiq kur Friedrich ishte vetëm 4 vjeç, pasi vuante nga një sëmundje mendore. Së bashku me të ëmën dhe të motrën, Elizabeth, ai u transferua në Naumburg ku do të jetonte për tetë vite me radhë. Friedrich ishte një adoleshent tepër kurioz, një nxënës i shkëlqyer dhe në momentin e përballjes me besimin fetar, nisi të anonte nga ateizmi. Ai studioi filozofi në Universitetin e Lajpcigut ku do të njihej me veprat e Shopenhaurit, të cilat do të përbënin pikënisjen e frymëzimit të tij filozofik. Në vitin 1865, në moshën 24 vjeçare, Nietzsche emërohet profesor në Universitetin e Bazelit dhe merr nënshtetësinë zviceriane. Një vit më parë, ai ishte njohur me kompozitorin Richard Wagner, me të cilin do të kishte një miqësi të gjatë, por kjo nuk e ndaloi ta kritikonte si përfaqësues të kulturës më dekadente në botë, asaj gjermane. Në këtë periudhë studion filozofinë antike greke, ne veçanti veprat e filozofëve para-sokratikë, Heraklitit dhe Empedokles. Në vitin 1870 Nietzsche shërbeu si asistent mjekësor në Luftën Franko-Prusiane ku njohu nga afër traumat dhe mjerimin njerëzor, ku për më tepër u sëmur edhe vetë nga dizanteria dhe difteria. Pasojat e këtyre sëmundjeve ai i vuajti gjatë gjithë jetës. Pas rikthimit në Bazel, në vend që të pushonte, nisi të shkruajë pambarimisht, duke shfrytëzuar në maksimum fuqinë e tij mendore. Në vitin 1872 publikoi veprën e tij të parë të famshme Lindja e tragjedisë. Në vitin 1879 braktisi mësimdhënien për shkak të problemeve shëndetësore dhe në dekadën në vazhdim e kaloi kohën në Venecia, Torino dhe Nisë. Tre vite më vonë, bie në dashuri me Lou fon Salome, por kjo e fundit e refuzoi kërkesën e tij për martesë. Po në vitin 1882 Nietzsche nis të shkruajë kryeveprën e tij Kështu foli Zarathustra( Also spracht Zarathustra ), e cila publikohet 3 vite më vonë. Në vitin 1888 transferohet në Torino, ku dhe do të përfundojë veprat Perëndimi i idhujve dhe Ecce Homo – Si bëhet njeriu ai që është. Filozofia e Nietzsches nis me trajtimin e filozofisë dhe artit të Greqisë Antike, në disfavor të klasicizmit, të cilin e vështronte si një afirmim të vizionit të arsyeshëm dhe për rrjedhimisht përfaqësues të dekadencës. Në veçanti tragjedia greke është interpretuar si një shprehje e impulsit jetësor, apo siç shprehet Nietzsche e ‘momentit dionisiak’. Nietzsches kritikoi ashpër vlerat morale të shoqërisë dhe altruizmin, të cilat në fakt mohojnë vetë jetën. Sipas tij njeriu duhet të përjetojë edhe dhimbjen pasi ‘ajo çfarë nuk të vret, ajo të bën më të fuqishëm’. Koncepti i njohur i Nietzsches ‘ vullneti për fuqi’ luan një rol kryesor në filozofinë e tij, duke u shprehur se ‘është esenca e ekzistencës njerëzore, sikur t’i thuash jetes po!’, pra afirmimi i saj. Nietzsche mendonte se udhëheqësit fetarë e përdorin besimin dhe moralin për të skllaveruar njerëzimin. Sipas tij, koncepti ‘fuqia e vullnetit’ lejon tejkalimin e njeriut jo eliminimin e tij, pra braktisjen e idhujve dekadentë dhe shpresës për një jetë në botën e pasvdekjes dhe pranimin e jetës ashtu siç është ajo. Pra ndryshe nga keqinterpretimet e filozofisë së tij, mbinjeriu nichean nuk është një njeri i gjithëfuqishëm, por një qënie që duhet të zhvillohet lirshëm për të tejkaluar vetveten ( "..njeriu është një urë dhe jo një qëllim." – kjo është edhe ideja thelbësore e Zarathustrës. Pikërisht këtë ide e keqpërdori ideologjia naziste. Shkrimet e tia përsa i përket fuqisë, dobësisë, feminizmit dhe fesë u bënë aksioma të nazizmit në hartimin e doktrinës së tyre totalitare, ndërkohë që vetë Nietzsche ishte kundër anti-semitizmit dhe dënimit me vdekje. Nietzsches i përket një nga thëniet më të famshme në histori, ‘Zoti ka vdekur’, por kuptimi nuk është aspak ai i supozuar. Nietzsche flet për bashkëkohësit e tij, hipokrizia e të cilëve le të kuptohet se ata në fakt jetojnë ‘sikur Zoti të kishte vdekur’. Sipas Nietzsche ‘... ka ekzistuar vetëm një i krishterë i vërtetë, dhe Ai vdiq në Kryq’.thumb|200px|Friedrich Nietzsche 1868 Me 3 janar të vitit 1889, teksa ndodhej në Sheshin Karlo Alberto, në Torino, Nietzsche pësoi krizën e parë nervore duke shfaqur mendime delirante dhe duke u vetë-quajtur Krishti apo Dionisi, perëndia greke e dëfrimit. Sëmundja e papritur e tij është debat më vete. Disa mendojnë se ai e trashëgoi sëmundjen nga babai i tij, dhe ka mendimi të ndryshme se si dhe sa ndikoi kjo sëmundje në krijimtarinë e tij filozofike. Fridrich Nietzsche i kaloi 2 vitet e fundit të jetës së tij në errësire mendore dhe nën perkujdesjen e së motrës, Elizabeta. Filozofi i madh u nda nga jeta me 25 gusht të vitit 1900, në Vajmar. Trashëgimia e Nietzsches Filozofia e Nietzsches ka ndikuar në formimin dhe veprën e disa prej figurave më të shquara të shekullit të 20-të, përfshi Thomas Man, Andre Gide, Herman Hesse, Zigmund Freud, Martin Heidegger apo Emil Cioran. Fatkeqësisht rreth viteve 20, filozofia e tij u interpretua në mënyrë barbare nga nazizmi gjerman dhe fashizmi italian, dhe për më tepër të ndihmuar nga e motra e cila fallsifikoi disa nga dorëshkrimet e tia. Tragjedia e vërtetë nicheane qëndron në faktin se këto interpretime të gabuara vazhdojnë të ekzistojnë edhe sot e kësaj dite. Titujt e veprave ::Krijimtaria letrare e Nietzsches :Shkrime dhe filozofi * Aus meinem Leben, 1858 * Über Musik, 1858 * Napoleon III als Praesident, 1862 * Fatum und Geschichte, 1862 * Willensfreiheit und Fatum, 1862 * Kann der Neidische je wahrhaft glücklich sein?, 1863 * Über Stimmungen, 1864 * Mein Leben, 1864 * Homer und die klassische Philologie, 1868 * Über die Zukunft unserer Bildungsanstalten * Fünf Vorreden zu fünf ungeschriebenen Büchern, 1872 e përbërë nga: *. Über das Pathos der Wahrheit (Mbi pathosin e së vërtetës) *. Gedanken über die Zukunft unserer Bildungsanstalten (Mendime mbi të ardhmen e Institucioneve tona arsimore ) *. Der griechische Staat (Shteti grek) *. Das Verhältnis der Schopenhauerischen Philosophie zu einer deutschen Cultur (Marrëdhënia midis filozofisë Schopenhaueriane dhe kulturës gjermane) *. Homer's Wettkampf (Kundershtimi i Homerit) * Die Geburt der Tragödie, 1872 ( Lindja e tragjedisë) * Über Wahrheit und Lüge im aussermoralischen Sinn, 1873 (Mbi të vërtetën dhe falsitetin në një kuptim më moralizues) * Die Philosophie im tragischen Zeitalter der Griechen (Filozofia në periudhën tragjike të grekëve) * Unzeitgemässe Betrachtungen (Meditimet përfundimtare) e përbërë nga: *. David Strauss: der Bekenner und der Schriftsteller, 1873 (David Strauss: Rrëfyesi dhe shkrimtari) *. Vom Nutzen und Nachtheil der Historie für das Leben, 1874 (Mbi përdorimin dhe abuzimin e Historisë për Jetën) *. Schopenhauer als Erzieher, 1874 (Schopenhaueri si edukues) *. Richard Wagner in Bayreuth, 1876 * Menschliches, Allzumenschliches, 1878 ( Njerëzor, tepër njerëzor) * Vermischte Meinungen und Sprüche, 1879 (Opinione të përzjera dhe aksioma) * Der Wanderer und sein Schatten, 1879 (Udhëtari dhe hija e tij) * Morgenröte, 1881 (Agimi) * Die fröhliche Wissenschaft, 1882, 1887 * Also sprach Zarathustra, 1883-5 (Kështu foli Zarathustra) * Jenseits von Gut und Böse, 1886 (Përtej së mirës dhe së keqes) * Zur Genealogie der Moral, 1887 (Mbi gjenealogjinë e moralit) * Der Fall Wagner, 1888 (Çështja Wagner) * Götzen-Dämmerung, 1888 (Perëndimi i idhujve) * Der Antichrist, 1888 (Antikrishti) * Ecce Homo, 1888 (Ecce Homo. Si bëhet njeriu ai që është) * Nietzsche contra Wagner, 1888 (Nietzsche kundër Wagnerit) * Der Wille zur Macht, publikuar për herë të parë në vitin 1901 (Vullneti për fuqi, një koleksion i përzgjedhur dorëshkrimesh, publikuar pas vdekjes së autorit) :Filologji * De fontibus Laertii Diogenii * Über die alten hexametrischen Nomen * Über die Apophthegmata und ihre Sammler * Über die literarhistorischen Quellen des Suidas * Über die Quellen der Lexikographen :Poezi· * Idyllen aus Messina * Dionysos-Dithyramben, shkruar 1888, publikuar 1892 Vepra të përkthyera në shqip *Njerezor, teper njerezor/ Human, All Too Human (A book for free spirits), Friedrich Nietzsche, UEGEN *Lindja e tragjedise / The Birth of Tragedy (philosophy) Friedrich Nietzsche, UEGEN *Filozofet / The Philosophs (philosophy), Frederik Nietche , APOLLONIA *Ecce Homo / How to Become What One Is (philosophy) Nietzsche, KONICA, 2001 *Udhetari dhe hija e tij/ The Wanderer and His Shadow F. Nietzsche,BARGJINI, 2001 *Shnderrmi I te gjitha vlerave/ The Reevaluation of All the Values (philosophy),Friedrich Nietzsche ,UEGEN *Perendimi i idhujve/ The Twilight of The Idols (or how to philosophise with a hammer),F. Nietzche, BARGJINI *Pertej se mires dhe se keqes/ Beyond Good and Evil, Friedrich Nietzsche,PLEJAD *Agu I mengjesit: mendime mbi paragjykimet morale/ Daybreak: Thoughts on Moral Prejudices,Friedrich Nietzsche ,UEGEN Burimi i të dhënave Lidhje të jashtme *Nietzsche (Anglisht) *Nietzsche Society (Anglisht) Category:Shkrimtarë gjermanë Category:Biografi Category:Lindje 1844 Category:Vdekje 1900 af:Friedrich Nietzsche als:Friedrich Nietzsche ar:فريدريك نيتشه az:Fridrix Niçşe bar:Friedrich Nietzsche bat-smg:Friedrich Nietzsche be-x-old:Фрыдрых Ніцшэ bg:Фридрих Ницше bn:ফ্রিড্‌রিশ নিচে br:Friedrich Nietzsche bs:Friedrich Nietzsche ca:Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche cs:Friedrich Nietzsche cy:Friedrich Nietzsche da:Friedrich Nietzsche de:Friedrich Nietzsche diq:Friedrich Nietzsche el:Φρειδερίκος Νίτσε en:Friedrich Nietzsche eo:Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche es:Friedrich Nietzsche et:Friedrich Nietzsche eu:Friedrich Nietzsche fa:فریدریش نیچه fi:Friedrich Nietzsche fr:Friedrich Nietzsche fy:Friedrich Nietzsche ga:Friedrich Nietzsche gl:Friedrich Nietzsche he:פרידריך ניטשה hi:फ़्रीडरिच नीट्शे hr:Friedrich Nietzsche hu:Friedrich Nietzsche hy:Ֆրիդրիխ Նիցշե id:Friedrich Nietzsche ilo:Friedrich Nietzsche io:Friedrich Nietzsche is:Friedrich Nietzsche it:Friedrich Nietzsche ja:フリードリヒ・ニーチェ jv:Friedrich Nietzsche ka:ფრიდრიხ ნიცშე kk:Ницше, Фридрих ko:프리드리히 니체 ku:Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche la:Fridericus Nietzsche lb:Friedrich Nietzsche lt:Friedrich Nietzsche lv:Frīdrihs Nīče mk:Фридрих Ниче ml:ഫ്രീഡ്രിക്ക് നീച്ച mn:Фридрих Ницше mt:Friedrich Nietzsche nl:Friedrich Nietzsche nn:Friedrich Nietzsche no:Friedrich Nietzsche oc:Friedrich Nietzsche pag:Friedrich Nietzsche pl:Fryderyk Nietzsche pms:Friedrich Nietzsche pt:Friedrich Nietzsche ro:Friedrich Nietzsche ru:Ницше, Фридрих Вильгельм scn:Friedrich Nietzsche sco:Friedrich Nietszche sh:Friedrich Nietzsche simple:Friedrich Nietzsche sk:Friedrich Nietzsche sl:Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche sr:Фридрих Ниче su:Friedrich Nietzsche sv:Friedrich Nietzsche ta:பிரீட்ரிக் நீட்சே th:ฟรีดริช นีทเชอ tl:Friedrich Nietzsche tr:Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche uk:Ніцше Фрідріх ur:نطشے uz:Friedrich Nietzsche vi:Friedrich Nietzsche vo:Friedrich Nietzsche wa:Friedrich Nietzsche zh:弗里德里希·尼采 zh-min-nan:Friedrich Nietzsche